


以为自己是女生

by 12138



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 雷安 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12138/pseuds/12138
Summary: 小情侣上本垒的故事，有龙族私设





	以为自己是女生

1

安迷修，十九岁，是雷狮交往一个月的…女朋友。

至少半小时前安迷修是这么定义自己的。

颠晃中他转动眼珠看向地上那件他来的时候特意穿上的裙子，在自己男友缠过来亲吻的时候彻底丧失了意识。

2

雷狮和安迷修初次见面时，雷狮第一句话就是：

“嚯，难得看到同族，要不要给我生个龙崽子啊？

本来听到前半句安迷修还震惊又欣喜，还有一丝突然见到老乡般的无措，听到后半句，安迷修脸刷的红了。气的。

安迷修踩了雷狮一脚转身就走，自此成为死对头，见面就开怼的那种。

3

安迷修从有记忆开始就是和身为人类的师傅一起长大的，所以明明是条龙却对龙的种种一问三不知。

和雷狮怼来怼去，安迷修倒也了解到不少龙族的知识，后来也了解到龙族性格直白大胆，雷狮当时确实是对他有意思，多少有点愧疚感，跟雷狮倒了歉同意了雷狮试一试交往的请求。

安迷修自认算是挺开放一女生，在俩人交往一个月时，雷狮让安迷修来自己家过夜，安迷修还是做了很久的心里建设才同意。

果然龙族特别开放啊，不过这种事情还是不要努力的好。

想着安迷修特意翻出来条长裙来穿。

平时为了方便随时帮助别人一直穿方便动作的裤子，第一次…约会就算了，还是穿一下裙子吧。

4

雷狮开门一见他，动作顿住良久。

看来效果不错啊——

“看不出来啊安迷修？”雷狮看了一圈，咋了咋舌拉着安迷修的手带他进了屋。

“为什么感觉你的反应跟我想的不太一样呢？”

“你还想有什么反应？夸夸你真棒？”

“女朋友穿了裙子，当然要夸好看啊？”

“…女朋友？”雷狮愣了愣，突然瞪大了眼睛，然后大笑了起来。

“你想说什么？难道在你眼里我不是女朋友？那是什么？情人吗？”

“不不不你内心戏停一停。”看着安迷修自我洗脑得都快哭了，雷狮才止住大笑，“来先洗个澡。”

说着就把安迷修带进浴室，一边走一边扒安迷修的衣服。

“你怎么这么开心…呃。”雷狮这么开心安迷修莫名有点不安，夏天衣服穿的少，一路到了浴室门口等安迷修反应过来自己的衣服已经脱的就剩最后一层了。

“胸不错呀。”说着雷狮捏了捏。

居然还穿着白色的小背心。

“明明很小…师傅说可能因为我还处于幼年期的原因…你别捏了！”

也就因为自己还没发育！不然肯定把他的手打肿！

“…也是心大。”

“你说什么？”

“没啥你先洗。”

“…其实我在出来之前洗过了。”

“也是。那直接给你看看。”

“所以看什么？”

“给你看个大宝贝。”

“……”

这话怎么听都像怪蜀黍调戏小女孩。

正想着，雷狮的手在自己身上一阵游移…唔，身体在变热，特别是小肚子那里…

另一只手牵起自己的手，引导者把它拉向身下，触碰到了雷狮的……嗯？嗯？？

安迷修一把推开雷狮往身下看去。

然后就看到了自己的身下长出来……两根？两？？根？？？

“惊讶吧，你自己是男的哦？”

安迷修愣愣的点了点头。

真惊讶，惊讶的他都快萎了。

安迷修感觉自己的三观有点碎裂，下意识的又触了触它。

确实有感觉，是自己的。

5

安师傅是个骑士，虽然平时经常和龙打交道，但都是见面就打，其实对龙的生理也不太了解，所以一直以为安迷修是女孩。安迷修一直生活在人类之中，也觉得自己是个女孩，只是明明已经成年了胸还是没咋长，而且特别容易长出肌肉，导致他不太喜欢穿裙子。

然后突然有一天男朋友指着他的丁丁一脸开心：安迷修，你是公哒！

什么鬼啦！她在做噩梦对不对？都是幻觉对不对？虽然有过开玩笑说自己幻肢硬了之类的，自己也是一直不长胸肌肉什么的倒是很容易就会练出来。但是现在——？

6

雷狮把两根肉柱拢在手心撸动起来，安迷修哪受得了这样，忍了又忍还是交代了出来。

“这可是你的初精，龙的初精功效可多了，要不要尝尝？”

“…不要！去洗干净！”

安迷修有点腰软，躲了半天那沾着白液的手指还是戳到自己唇角，不知道是不是脑袋抽了，真的伸出舌头舔了一下。

不太腥…下一秒安迷修就反应过来了，看着雷狮勾起嘴角一下脸爆红，躲开视线不理他。

各种意义上安迷修的第一次都是给了自己，龙的占有欲得到了极大的满足，雷狮开心的不得了。怎么就捡到了这么个宝贝呢？

起身从柜子里拿出来一个小罐晃了晃。

“现在，我帮你把自己洗干净吧。”

7

为了方便雷狮清理，安迷修开始转移注意力问东问西。

“所以雷狮，第一次见面的时候你就知道我是男的了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那你还让我生崽子？我是男的欸？”

“龙族雄的雌的都能生。”

安迷修惊了一瞬，很快就接受了。

“那你也能生是吗？”

“…生物学上是可以的。”

“……！那以后我能上一次你吗？”突然知道自己是男的了，安迷修觉得自己多少要有一次“作为男人”的体验。

“一会在梦里上吧。”

“啪！”

臀瓣被打了一下，算不上疼，倒是让已经深入的手指一下找到了腔口，雷狮立刻对准那里按压揉弄。

“呃，好奇怪，你按到哪里了？”

“能让你怀崽子都地方。”

“…唔！”

8

清理扩张完毕雷狮收拾了一下把安迷修扔到床上，稍稍褪开自己的衣服就压了上去。

安迷修看见雷狮身下也是那样挺起的两根，比自己的颜色深一点。雷狮将其中一根一下子插进自己下面。

“唔，有点涨。”但不算太疼。

“第一次不适应而已。”雷狮看他没什么不适便动了起来，“龙族肉体挺强大的，加上扩张挺充分的就算是第一次也基本不会受伤。”

等以后艹熟了就能试试两个一起用了。

怕吓到安迷修雷狮只是在心里说出来。

没一会雷狮就彻底放开了动作，双手掐着安迷修的大腿开始大开大合。安迷修觉得自己的内里被摩擦得滚烫，手抓紧床单又放开，最后抱着自己的腿，忍不住的哼哼起来。

安迷修感觉自己又要射了，但就差了那么一点就是出不来，快感成了折磨，忍不住要伸手自己弄几下的时候雷狮缓下动作，撩了下被汗水洇湿的刘海，动作帅得安迷修愣了神。

“乖，你可以的。”

然后就把安迷修翻了个面，拉着他的手腕，找好角度对准腔口一阵猛顶，撞得安迷修生疼，终于在一次几乎完全抽出后的插入中冲进生殖腔。

安迷修已经流了一脸的眼泪，虽然他觉得这点疼不至于哭出来，但泪腺似乎不受他控制，一直往外分泌泪水。

“就这么进来了…会怀孕吧？”他可记得雷狮没带套。

“咱俩没在发情期，怀孕的概率几乎等于零。”雷狮把安迷修抱起来让他跨坐在自己胯上，一下下按压着安迷修的腰让他下面吃的更紧，“何况第一次我的精液都用来改造你的身体了。”

“什……？”

“雄龙要怀孕当然比雌龙准备工作多一点，第一次做爱严格来说应该算是一种标记。”雷狮呲着白牙笑了笑小幅度的挺动起来，“啊对了，虽然你是出于无知才在我追求你的那次打斗中主动认输，但在龙族的规则中已经认为你雌服与我了。所以刚才说的，标记我让我给你生崽子什么的，梦里想想就得了。”

标记这种听起来像是绑定关系的词让安迷修思考了一瞬，不过很快就被雷狮的顶弄打散了——

生殖腔的内壁真的是太敏感了，哪怕只是轻轻的顶弄几下就让安迷修之前因为疼痛而消失的射精感跑了回来，甚至先雷狮一步射了出来。

在被高潮席卷之时，安迷修感到体内作乱的东西又变大了，在腔口死死卡住，然后一阵微凉打在嫩壁上。

射精持续了很久，安迷修回过神来时正被雷狮按着后颈接吻，自己的舌头还在不自觉的做出回应。下面还能感觉到微凉的液体冲击着，却没有多少饱胀感，整个小腹有点热。

——自己的身体里有什么改变了。

安迷修突然这么想到。


End file.
